


Late for a Meeting

by Itylrae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Light Food Kink, Multi, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itylrae/pseuds/Itylrae
Summary: You're late for a meeting and literally run into the Commander.
Relationships: Levi & Reader
Kudos: 10





	Late for a Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Short & sweet one-shot written for Fay :)

You're hastily walking down the hall, mug of hot tea in one hand, a plethora of folders, reports, and papers tucked into the crook of your other arm. You're trying so hard to not be late for the meeting that you don't notice that *someone* is walking towards you.  
"OOF! I'm so sorry I-" you stammer as you slam chest-to-chest with them. Your reports go flying, papers buffeting down to the floor. There's a clatter on the floor as well. Your mug of hot tea! "Lieutenant-" you hear the person sharply remark. You look up from the shimmering puddle of tea on the ground, recognizing the voice.  
Your eyes grow wide with surprise, which quickly turns to fear when your realize that your tea is also all over the person's shirt. *His* white, formerly clean, shirt. "C-captain, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" You stutter nervously.  
"Clearly." His reply is curt, but cuts to the bone. "You're going to clean this up. Right. Now."  
You stare back at him blankly, not quite comprehending his words. "W-with what-," you start to reply, as he cuts you off before you can continue. "With your mouth of course. That's an order, Lieutenant."

Levi unbuttons his shirt, opening it up fully. Skin bright red and glistening with the combination of hot liquid and honey. Your eyes dart wildly, staring intently at his chiseled pecs; you can't believe this is actually happening. "I said, that's an order , *Lieutenant*." He growls, grabbing you roughly by the chin, thumbing your lower lip. "Clean me off."  
"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." you oblige. He moved his hand away from your chin, cupping the back of your head, fingers tangled in your hair. You lean in close to his chest, tongue darting out and swiping up his sternum. His skin tastes so sweet. He shudders a little at the new sensation, fingers knotting into your hair a bit tighter with each movement of your tongue lapping away at his skin. You move towards his left nipple and look up at him with a smirk, a flash of brattiness in your eyes. He looks down at you hungrily. "Don't you dare," he mutters. You wink at him coyly before swirling your tongue around his nipple, taking the other in between your fingers, pinching. You draw a moan from him. He pulls at your hair, causing you to whimper in pleasure.  
You're enjoying teasing him like this, when he pulls your head back, away from his chest. "Enough of that."

You look a bit sad, you were having so much fun eliciting those sounds from him. Suddenly, he snaps your chin back up with a hand. "Get on your knees." You nod, sinking your knees down to the cold, stone floor. In that time, he had already drawn his cock from his hastily unbuttoned pants. "Open your mouth." he commanded. You gaze at his length, pre already beading at the surface of the head. "Do I need to repeat myself? Open your mouth and clean. This. Up." Fingers darting back into your hair at the end of his sentence, pulling ever so slightly.  
You look up at him with large eyes before opening your mouth and running your tongue along the glans, tasting his bitter flavor. "Fuck!" He curses, again knotting his fingers deeper into your hair. You bring up one hand to balance on his thigh, the other you wrap around his cock to aid your mouth in pleasuring him.  
You move your hand in tandem with your mouth, twisting your wrist a little, pumping him. He starts to move his hips, softly thrusting into your mouth in time with your movements. Him face-fucking you sends a wave of heat to your core. You feel a dull second heartbeat growing between your legs.  
"Lieutenant, I'm going to cum," he gasps out, his movements becoming erratic and his breath ragged. He thrusts a few more times before you feel a shudder go though his body. He moans your name as his hot seed fills your mouth, a little dribbling down the corner of your lips. "Don't swallow yet, show me," he pants out. You nod and open your mouth, his cock leaving you. You stick out your tongue, showing him your ruined mouth. 

"So fucking beautiful. You're such a good little slut, Lieutenant."


End file.
